PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: Despite much research in chronic disease self-management, significant gaps in knowledge still exist, especially regarding vulnerable and underserved populations. More specifically, African American gay men are disproportionately affected by chronic conditions, especially coping with multiple morbidities. Low-income African American gay men also experience additional burdens to health related to stigma, discrimination, cultural beliefs and practices about health, knowledge and perceptions regarding chronic conditions, and lack of support systems, creating even greater health inequalities. The critical intersections of socioeconomic status, race/ethnicity, gender, sexuality, and multiple diagnoses strongly influence effective self-management skills and access to support systems. The specific aims for this sexual and gender minority supplement to Healthy Together: A Self-Management and Support Intervention for Low-Income African American Men with Multiple Chronic Conditions? include: AIM 1: Build a community of practice focusing specifically focusing on African American gay men, particularly low-income. AIM 2: Conduct qualitative interviews with 25-30 African American gay men who are living with chronic conditions, including HIV, diabetes, hypertension, hyper-cholesterolemia, asthma, arthritis, and mental illness as well as 8-12 health care providers serving this population. AIM 3: Based on Aim 2, develop and implement a survey regarding the needs and challenges of managing chronic conditions as an African American gay man. The purpose of this study is to carefully examine the development and effectiveness of specifically focusing on the needs of gender and sexual minorities within a chronic disease self-management program, including both chronic physical and mental conditions, as well as those who care for them. This innovative study engages the research participants through community based participatory research to address the complexities of related to effectively managing their chronic diseases among African American gay men. This will advance the science needed to achieve the clinically important outcomes such as minimizing disability, optimizing function, and living well among all patients.